theferryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gourleyo
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Ferry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gourleyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Erlopez (Talk) 16:12, May 23, 2011 Re:Padlocks Hi there Gourleyo! Your padlock idea is excellent! I really do like it. I have been looking for something like this to be honest. In response to getting more users, you will not believe how hard it is to advertise. I have been trying to increase awareness of the wiki, but it has proven suprisingly difficult for me to do so. If you know anybody who is interested in ferries, why not spread the word! None of my friends are interested in ferries, so I don't have anybody to spread the word to :-(, but i'll keep trying! Erlopez FerryFun (Wightlink C Class) Hi Gourleyo, I do vaguely remember the layout of the C Class ferries. Obviously, they have been scrapped, so it is impossible to get info first hand, but I do remember that there was one car deck. Up the stairs, you have the public restrooms. There is another small flight of stairs that lead to the main lounge, which consisted of a kiosk in the centre of the vessels, and seating areas around it. There was also access to the outer deck a well. This applies to all the C Class vessels: they're all the same. Hope this helps! Erlopez 21:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wordmark Actually, I made the wordmark the right size, however, it was too much like the image currently on the main page. I am looking to find a different style for the logo. The website I use is called 'Cool Text', a website I am very familiar with so that was where I was looking. If you know of another website, I would be grateful if you could tell me what it is or use it yourself to create a new logo. Erlopez 18:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Making this wiki even better Hey Gourleyo! I was looking around for a Favicon website only a week ago actually, because I had seen other wikis with their own icons. You said you know of a website which is free and produces brilliant Favicons so if you are able to put it in, then that would be brilliant! However, if the wiki prevents you from doing so, you can give me the URL and I can do it. I was about to upload a wordmark from Cool Text, the website I mentioned before, however their server seemed to be down when I went on it so i'll try again. The problem with using the 'Most' template is that there is anly few users on the wiki. That means the default users like Sarah Manley, SVG and Default are still classed as users. ManFudge is not technically a user, he was just my friend being annoying. To resolve this problem, we will need even more users. When it becomes sufficient, I will then put up the template. Erlopez 11:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey Gourleyo! I have seen your scroller and think it is absolutely fantastic! I made some small edits to the captions because they didn't fit properly. Also, instead of 'Navigate around over 100 ferry articles!', put 'Navigate around hundreds of ferry articles!' as the number of articles is ever growing. Now to my problem. A couple of days ago, I reached 200 pages with the Moby Freedom. But today, the number went down to 199 pages, which either means the count wasn't accurate, or that there is one page missing. Very strange. I created a new page which has pushed back to 200 pages, but there is still a page missing! Tell me if you know anything! Erlopez 12:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, forget about my last post, the problem has been resolved. Must have been a glitch or something. By the way, what is the progran you used to create the images on the slideshow? Erlopez 15:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! I'm sorry but I need to upgrade my Flash Player, which may make my computer slower thanit is already, so it might take some time to make my computer faster. Around the time you'll be back, i will be on holiday to Ireland for 13 days so it may take longer. I will also be taking photos of the ferries that I'll be on (Ulysses & Isle of Inishmore). When you are on holiday, use this template on your user page. holiday I'll see you when we both get back get back and enjoy your holiday! Erlopez 14:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Buttons (Tools) Hey Gourleyo! Just before you go on holiday, a quick favour. Could you please create a new button for chat at the bottom of the main page? I don't know how to do it so i'm asking you. Thanks! The link is Special:Chat. Erlopez 18:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey Gourleyo Because you and another user, Thedugganaut were the first ones to edit on my wiki and have helped to make it a pleasant place to edit on, I have promoted both of you to 'Vice Admin' as a thank you for all your hard work. Erlopez 15:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not responding in chat, my keyboard malfunctioned but fortunately, I managed to fix it. Erlopez 15:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Sorry but i might not be able to do 4pm today because I need to buy my school uniform, but once I get back I'll be on the wiki. I may have found a better way to upload my pictures after all! Erlopez 13:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) There is a possibility that I might be able to get back before 4, but I cannot guarantee it. I predict we should be home around 5 at the most, but I cannot promise it. Stay on the wiki for a few hours and you will eventually see me. Until then! Erlopez 13:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Sorry about that, my mum jacked the computer to check her emails. I also thought we would be back at around 5, but it wasn't until 6 we got back. In response to your query, my hair colour is black. Erlopez 18:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HSC Jonathan Swift Hey Gourleyo! I forgot to say, but I was reading the Irish Mail during my holiday, and there was an article about the HSC Jonathan Swift of Irish Ferries. Apparantly, there was a big storm during the crossing with waves reaching 2.5 metres. Plates were smashing and people were fearing for their lifes, hiding under tables and clinging onto chairs. Irish Ferries says that the Jonathan Swift is taken out of service when the waves reach 3.6 metres. Tell me what you think! Erlopez 18:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Something seems to have gone a bit wrong with the main page. I tried to fix it, but nothing happened. Have a look at it and see what you can do. Erlopez 19:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Pembroke Dock A word of warning. If you ever come through Pembroke Dock on the Inishmore, try not to take too many photos. There is a restricted area where photography is forbidden. I was on my iPod, not even on the camera, when our car was stopped and the lady said to put my camera away. I went absolutely mental and showed her that it was not on the camera. She then eventually let us through. But be careful of taking photos in port. Erlopez 19:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Don't take it too personally if I don't respond in chat. I am a multi-tasker on the computer. So when you say something, I have no idea you are online. I have just been looking at some old photos of the Isle of Innisfree (Kaitaki), to see if it definitely will come back. Once again, sorry for not responding straight away. Erlopez 16:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Article stubs Hey Gourleyo! Wow! You are an absolute legend! I thought it would take so long to get rid of those stubs! I have resubmitted the application for the spotlight and I am currently waiting for a reply. Once again, thank you so much! Erlopez 19:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Well, the summer holidays went great, but now it is time for us to get back into our normal schedule. We can consider the weekend a holiday from school and focus on the wiki. It is a big year for me as I am doing GCSE'S so I will have a lot of homework. Out of interest, what school year are you in? (I'm in Year 10). Erlopez 17:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea, secondary school can seem very daunting as you begin. I felt that way three years ago. In about a week or so, you'll settle in right. If you're late for a lesson, you can say that you just got lost! enjoy year 7 while you can, because there is a lot of hard work around the corner. Erlopez 18:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin board Hey Gourleyo! I just had a brilliant idea for the admin board! I think we should use our own icons/avatars instead of the cartoon (like yours is a city on Sims and mine is the globex super villain car). They are more individual and they are a lot more professional! What do you think? Erlopez 17:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean you will take them off he main page, but put them on our user pages? Erlopez 17:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ugh! Hey Gourleyo, If you think that is bad, my school is a sports college as well. The teachers always say, if you don't like sport, you're not welcome here. The sad thing is, it is also a science college. I hate sport but love science. Anyway, every year, we have to do a cross country. The field is the size of two football pitches which we have to run around twice. My school is split up into houses and we get our own house coloured top. If we do not bring in that top, we have to run the full thing, but our score is not counted. Actually, I think my cross country is not too far away. You spell it: discipline. Erlopez 15:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No that is not my voice. They were just some drunk people sitting at a different table on the ferry. Are you still on chat? Erlopez 17:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I can honestly say, that would be the most boring-eat lesseon ever. So boring, I would just have a random argument with the teacher for no reason just to get me sent out. Erlopez 15:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! I tried to link the Facebook icon on the main page however I think I may have stuffed it up. If you can fix it, I would be grateful. If you need the URL, it is below. Thanks! http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Ferry-Wiki/207208582669911?ref=ts Erlopez 20:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, forget about my last post. I have it all done now. Erlopez 20:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! There doesn't seem to be any glitches on the main page. It has really developed in the past few weeks from the simple wiki we once had. Hey, why don't you put an Irish Ferries image link, underneath the Stena Line link? Erlopez 13:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, This is what the main page looks like from my computer. Sorry it is a bit small. Erlopez 15:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|326px Hey Gourleyo! It seems that the best way to set up a multilingual Ferry Wiki is to create separate wikis altogether and add in the pages. I will make the Fanon wiki shortly. Erlopez 10:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! The Ferry Wiki is now in Irish! It isn't as good as the English one, but it is just beginning. Check it out yourself at: http://gd.theferry.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ferry_Wiki Erlopez 13:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! I saw your pictures on Clearboat. They are great! In response to your query, no I would not be up for the cross country, as I am an appalling runner. See you soon! Erlopez 15:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight request Hey Gourleyo! Our wiki has now been approved for a spotlight! I will check on the page the date of which we get it! Erlopez 06:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think before the wiki is featured on Spotlight, some work need to be done on making the wiki more easy to navigate again, as it has gone backwards in the last couple of weeks. I see that a group of categories have popped up on the front page to aid with this, which should be pretty good, but that they are largely unpopulated. All pages really should be categorised before links are put on the front page. I take it all vessels on the wiki should be in the category "ferries", which is a good place for anyone first exploring (but there are currently 15 articles in there - anyone visiting the wiki will likely stop at that and think this is all there is to see). Then there are catamarans and mini-crusises categories, which seem to be a subgroup of ferries, and the latter is empty. Cruiseship is in there, which I think is outside the scope of a ferry wiki, but could perhaps be listed last. If there are catamarans and mini-cruises listed, should there not also be a roll on-roll off category, and double ended, hydrofoil and hovercraft, etc. Easynav is now the same as companies, etc. Why is there such a small subset of companies on the front page in the "interactive companies"? Anyway, my point is that the front page is the gateway, and it more than anything needs to be done properly if you want visitors to stay on the wiki, and that it really needs to be worked on fast. Thedugganaut 20:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you serious?! I dont think people will come to the ferry wiki to read my profile! It will not put people off coming here to find I am making edits on pages about Ferries but havent customised my profile! That is the silliest thing I have ever heard! Other than that, I see you are categorising all the pages, which I think is really good! The navigatibility and content of a wiki is what people will stay for, and you have made some real progress today. Good work. Thedugganaut 08:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! As you may know, I have been in contact with Irish Ferries and Interislander Line regarding the future of the Kaitaki. To the present date, I have not heard from Irish Ferries BUT Interislander Line have replied to my email. This is exactly what it says: FW: MV Kaitaki 'Good day Euan You are correct that KAITAKI is currently chartered by us until 2013. At this time no decision has been made about whether we will extend the charter or re-deliver to Stena (who we charter from). I gues that decision will be made in around 12 months time. Regards Peter Wells Manager Shipping Services Interislander A division of KiwiRail Ltd' So we may not know until next year. The only other people who may know is Stena Line, so I will be in contact with them as well. Erlopez 15:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem! It can only get better...hopefully! Chat? Erlopez-Founder of the Ferry Wiki 17:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New visitor? Hey Gourleyo! It looks like we have a new visitor! I see you have already welcomed the mysterious user to our wiki. I am sure it is none of us because of the way they write the articles. It is nothing like how we do it! hopefully they will continue editing here. Erlopez-Founder of the Ferry Wiki 19:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! In fact, the wiki is 6 months old in another 3 days, today is the 17th September, and I created the wiki on the 20th March. Erlopez-Founder of the Ferry Wiki 11:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Instead of putting the tanker video on the main page, how about we create a new project for ship related videos; a bit like Clearboat, except for videos. Erlopez-Founder of the Ferry Wiki 11:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, I have a bit of a problem with making a new article. When I type in the article's name an click 'Create New Article', it goes to the admin dashboard. This may be too complicated for new users and visitors so please can you change it back to the way it was before? Thanks. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 13:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Sorry I couldn't chat today. I ha a ton of homework that I needed to complete for tomorrow so I will try to chat tomorrow. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 20:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Moving on from Wikia? Hey Gourleyo, I am not sure. There is still a lot of work to do here and Wikia is easier to use than other websites. All three of us will need to discuss it. If we do move, we will need to figure out the future of the wiki. Also, what will happen once we move on from our next wiki? My theory is that there is no pint moving to a different company. We have also created a mini ferry empire here on Wikia. So to conclude, I think we should stay on Wikia, unless something happens that will force us to move. In that event, I do have an account of Wikispaces, but only in an emergency do we create a new wiki with a different company. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 20:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Shall we chat now? Also, 11 users have voted on our poll, which is not bad at all! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 17:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey Gourleyo! I was adding another option to the weekly poll, not realising it will clear the results, so I made another poll and it will be changed on Monday's now. Sorry about that! 17 people voted on the previous poll which is good! I am back on chat! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 18:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) IoI No Name Hey Gourleyo, Maybe, the reason why the Irish Ferries name was missing from the Inishmore was that BBC deliberately took off the name using computers, to prevent free advertising. My mum suggested this and it is a good point. What do you think? Erlopez- Leave me a message! 19:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! On the WelcomeMP template, can you please take off the IoICafe.jpg picture as my sister is in the photo and if my parents saw that, they wouldn't be happy. Thanks! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) FW Mag Hey Gourleyo! Isn't today the day when you launch the new Ferry Wiki magazine.pdf? Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem! I have also decided to make the poll monthly instead of weekly, as there will be more votes from users. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 18:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Remember when I saw the inishmore on the One Show? Well this time I saw the Ulysses on Sky News! That is twice in one week ships of Irish Ferries have been on TV! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 12:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The last word was chicken! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 19:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! The Ferry Wiki is now on Twitter! Could you please make a button on the main page next in between the Facebook and YouTube buttons? The address is http://twitter.com/TheFerryWiki. Thank! Congratulations! Congratulations Gourleyo! You have reached your 1,000th edit, meaning youhave won the platinum award and winning all the rewards! Well done! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 10:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, indefinitely means that you have given no end time. I have decided to block him for 6 months, which is very generous, considering this is the second occasion he has done this. I mean, what on earth is the point of putting pictures like that on the Ferry Wiki! If he does it one more time, I will get vey angry! But we will have to wait and see if he does do it again. Anyone is welcome to edit on the Ferry Wiki, considering they stick to the rules. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 13:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I am experiencing the same problem on chat as well. Instead of saying 'Welcome to the Ferry Wiki chat!' it just displays a colon ( : ). Hi Gourleyo! If I do forget to edit the main page every week, which I may wll do, you can do it for me! Just select a random page, take a chunk out of the article, click the random page button again, and that will be your picture! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gourleyo! I have a problem. When trying to update the main page, the blog always gets in the way and I cannot add a picture without changing it. Two options: 1. Never change the featured image or 2. Remove the blog from the main page and just put a hyperlink leading to the blog, because changing the featured image is becoming a nightmare. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 16:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Gourleyo. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. For attracting editors to your wiki, one of the best ways is to get a spotlight on Wikia, which I noticed that the wiki recently did. Here are a couple other things to check out: *Help:Attracting contributors has some general advice and tips *Admin Forum:Whose wiki needs editors? is a forum topic where you can promote your wiki and ask for editors As for improving the look of the wiki, what did you have in mind? What I generally help with is logos, background images, and main page layouts. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :My main recommendation would be to use 2 columns to display information instead of one really long/tall column. If you have 3 or 4 primary pages/categories that you would like to showcase, using a slider is a good way to do it. You can see it in action on lots of wikis, such as Chocolate Wiki. Besides those two recommendations, I would say to browse several wikis to look at their main page layouts. If you see one that you really like, link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::For the skin, maybe use a large photo with one half on one side of the background and the other half on the other side. Perhaps a photo of a seascape, such as this one, or a cityscape with water, such as this. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I know about the 100 KB limit. I was just linking to the original images to see if you liked the idea. If you want to use one of them (you said you like the first one), I'll crop, resize and compress it to be used as the wiki's background. Just say the word. :::About your other question, I may not understand exactly what you're trying to ask, but I'll try to answer. With CSS, you can "tile" an image horizontally, and the defined background color will be seen on the rest of the screen. That said, when I make a background image, I design it so that the right, left and bottom sides "fade" into the background color, so there are no hard edges visible. For an example, see the background image I recently made for Shameless Wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because you said you like that first seascape photo, I made a background with it and took a screenshot of the preview to show you. Take a look and tell me what you think. If you'd like to use it, let me know, and I'll make it the wiki's background. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hi Gourleyo. The background image does fade at the bottom (see source image here). The reason the image was repeating on the sides is because the checkbox marked "tile" at was checked. I just unchecked it, so now you should only see black on the left and right sides. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Gourleyo! The main page is looking brilliant! Well done. Also thanks for enlisting the help of JoePlay. He has done a really good job too! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Usually at this time, new Simpsons DVD releases are quite expensive. I always get the new DVDs at Christmas. Also, you said you went to the Leigh Delamere services. Did you buy a Dominoes Pizza there? I find it is not too convenient to have a pizza that size on such small tables. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 14:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Sorry but I will not be able to go on chat for the rest of the week as I have a big maths exam that I really need to revise for. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 21:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Hi Gourleyo! I couldn't help but notice you have got a bit confused. Superfast VII and Superfast VIII are being chartered by Stena, not the Superfast I and II. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gourleyo! Sorry I wasn't available last week, I had a maths exam that I really needed to study for. I will try to be more active on the wiki in the future. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 16:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No, The Ferry Wiki is fine on my end, however the Ferry Fanon Wiki is cached on my iPod for some reason. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 15:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I seem to be having trouble editing the main page. I have emailed you what comes up when I publish. Do you have the same problem? Erlopez- Leave me a message! 16:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gourleyo! Congratulations on starting the Slogans Wiki! And no, I son not think that store bought chocolate cake smells gluey. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 16:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) When you get YouTube unblocked, go onto the Stena Voyager page and look at the video I found! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 16:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gourleyo! I have just added a story to FerryTales, so I think it would be nice if you added a story as well! Erlopez- Leave me a message! 18:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no problem. I didn't get as many photos as my last holiday, but I got a few.I even saw the new Celtic Link ferry, the Celtic Horizon! Rosslare Europort was absolutely PACKED!!! Never in my life have I seen it so busy. We were so lucky, we were literally the last vehicle to board the Inishmore before it left! I will email the photos to you, but there is one that shows my sister in it so don't upload it. Erlopez- Leave me a message! 17:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I also got some recordings of the PA announcements from onboard the Inishmore, the first one is departing and the last one is arriving. Should I send them to you? (They are not the best quality due to lots of background noise). Erlopez- Leave me a message! 18:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gourleyo! Activity on the wiki is really slow. Would we be able to reapply for a spotlight, or are we not allowed to?